A Weird Life Story!
by sell11
Summary: First Fic! Changed name because the name sucks! Rated R for condoms and language. Inuyasha's a playboy who eventually falls for Kagome. R&R. Chapter13 Up!
1. Shikon No Tama High

This is my first fic so if I'm bad at it plz don't kill me:( . I'm just starting to write fics so heres the the fic plz read & review.  
  
------------------------ = other place  
  
*****POV***** = someone's point of view   
  
-=-=-=-=--=-=--=-=-= = to someone is thinking  
  
*FlashBack* = Flashback  
  
(A/N......) = authors not  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha :( R.T. does!  
  
Chapter1: ~Meet Kagome the Good-Looking and Inuyasha the PlayBoy~  
  
"Hey Kagome" as someone was getting out of their limo and running to a beautiful girl with raven like hair and chocolate brown eyes. "What are you doing Kagome? I was wondering if you wanna go to the mall after school? I was going to buy this cute little T at the mall when Miroku dragged me to this stupid restraunt to get something to eat. He always wants to take me out on fancy restraunts so he can grope me!! He thinks he can get all of the girls in the school so he can prove he can get all the girls. Inuyasha is just the same, he and Miroku are the biggest playboys in the god damn schoo. Miroku on the other hand is an ass and a big perve. Good thing I can slap like a woman. Ha, he got five red marks on his face when I left him." as the girl said happily.  
  
"Sango, have I told you that you might be falling for Miroku. It's like you never stop talking about him and everyday you tell me he did this and he did that. Do you have some fantasies about him Sango that your not telling your best friend in the world?" said Kagome as she was teasing Sango like a mad woman.  
  
Sango blushed pink red and than started talking. "No I do not have "fantasies" about him because he's like one of the biggest playboy!! Do you have fantasies about one of the other biggest playboy, Inuyasha?" said Sango cooly.  
  
"No way. He is so immature. He think he's so hot just because he gets all the girls in the school. He is such a jerk. I knew him back in middle school when we were only 13 or so. He was like a jerk. He said that one day he can get all the girls. Sometimes you see a whole new side of him though when you get to know him. He doesn't talk to me no more because he thinks I'm probably those geeks so he doesn't want to be friends with me. We better get to class before we go completely late again. Mr.Tsunami already warned us we had a test today!"" Kagome said as she looked at her diamond watch given to her by her mother.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the first 3 periods was lunch and half of the school ran to the cafateria to get their foods and drinks. Kagome and Sango was heading to the lunch cafateria talking about what boy they kind of liked and what boy bugged them or creeped them out a lot. (A/N: You know who the *creeps* might be :D)"Well Hojo is a nice guy and all but sometimes he is a little....well, how should I say it, dumbfounded (A/N: Sorry for the "Hojo" thing for the Hojo lovers). And Kouga is well...very nice, arrogent, gental and sometimes even understanding, but sometimes well over protected. Naraku on the other hand is soooo not like them. He is.....stupid, cruel, dark, bastardly, dumb, gay, freaky, and a lot of times self-centered which makes him one of the creepy guys I hate!!" said Kagome calmly as if she had been talking like that for the past many years.  
  
"I agree with all of those Kagome!" said Sango as they reached the cafateria in shock to find Miroku and Inuyasha sitting alone, by themselves with no girls. The girls were shocked. They never knew that the playboys of the school had time to get away from the girls. Well anyway the girls were shocked but as usual didn't bother caring for long.  
  
After eating lunch, they went of to the lockers to get some books and supplies for the next period. When Kagome was getting the stuff out of her locker, he noticed that Kikyo, the school's largest bitch was talking to Inuyasha. It didn't surprise Kagome because Inuyasha kinda had a thing for Kikyo so she continued to her next period which was Math and she had it with Inuyasha, Mirku, Sango, Hojo, Kouga, and least but not least, the other friend of Kagome, Shippo.  
  
When Kagome went into the Math room, she noticed that all the boys including the playboys were looking at her. She just walked into the room becasause this always happened to her. She didn't know that she had a big reputation too, as the school most beautiful girl or gal as some would call it. She sat beside Inuyasha who stopped looking at her and turned away at the window now paying attention the the teacher as usual. Inuyasha was friends with Kagome in middle school so he knows he can't get Kagome because he knew she doesn't go that easily. He never bothered th care for Kagome. He was the schools largest playboy around!  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
Did you like the first chapter so far? If you didn't it's okay because I don't expect to be that good at my first fanfic. Well anyway Read more and review. This is the beginning of a beautiful chappie :D! 


	2. Inuyasha's Gentel Side

Thx for another review. I might put some lemons in it but I'm not really sure. I will probably update less because I have a lot of homework and test and exams to do. Stupid lagnuage class or grammer or whatever you call them :D. Well in this chapter we find out that Kagome is having some feeling for Inuyasha and Inuyasha feels the same but can't get it out....What will HAPPeN?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha sadly. But I am glad I don't sometimes because I suck at drawing:(.  
  
Chapter3: The Tutoring and the Feeling of Miko's and Hanyou's  
  
After their last and final class of the day, Kagome walked off to the exit door and went out of the school building just before someone grabbed her arm. "Oww! Who the fuck would pull a innocent little girl like me? (A/N: Even though she is not as innocent and little as your think :D)"  
  
"Feh! Where do think your going Miss. Kagome? We have tutoring to attend and I don't think that you should go away, leaving me with poor history marks. On the other hand I could've also dragged ya into this so we'll all fail!" said Inuyasha rudley.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kagome thought roughly. "Okay, but whose house are we going to again? I keep on forgetting. Oh yeah, your house! Well let me get the stuff from my locker and I'll come with you. And I hope I get to see some playboy stuff under your bed and take a snapshot of it so I can bring them to school and show everyone!" said Kagome in a 12 year old voice.  
  
"Feh! Like I have sex toys under my bed. The only thing I use is probably a condom! So shut your DAM FUCKING MOUTH and follow me home! Your are so fucking annoying! You do know some people have feelings! Just because I am a-" Inuyasha was suddenly cut off by a silent apoligizing sound.  
  
"I'm sorry but I didn't know playboys had feelings. Well I am so sorry for all the troubled I caused you. If you were a bit nicer, I would totally date you! But untill the day I actually like you, I won't date you!" said Kagome in a cute but angry manner.  
  
After about an hour drive to Inuyasha's house, they were finally there. They got out of Inuyasha's Porche and walked over to his mansion. They walked for three minutes 'till they got to the main door. They walked in and began to go their seprate ways. Kagome looked for the table so they can tutor and Inuyasha went to get some ramen for Kagome and himself since they always had like a snack during those times. Kagome found the table in the living room so they can put their books and stuff. Inuyasha on the other hand boiled the water for the Ramens. When the water started rapidly boiling, he grabbed the boiling water and poured it in the ramens. After he stirred a bit, he went to the room Kagome was in and set the ramens there. He was looking at her beauty and quickly snapped back to reality when ramens started to heat up his hands. He quickly set it down on the table and told Kagome to eat it if she wanted too. Kagome was a Ramen fan just like Inuyasha and ate it in less than 5 minutes. They then took out their books and started to explain to each other about history and math. Inuyasha told Kagome she should multiply the fraction the same way then do some resiprical things then divide to get the answer, but she was a bit stuck so Inuyasha helped out a bit. Kagome on the other hand taught him that the people in the fuedul age use to think demons were very evil and some tried to kill them but failed to do so.  
  
After about and hour of explaining to Inuyasha about the Shikon no Tama, Kagome was very tired because she had absorbed alot of math questions in her brain and was so tired. Inuyasha as well, but not as much as Kagome. She knew she should probably start walking home before she tires out and faints in the middle of the road. So she got up and made herself to the door. Inuyasha was worried about her getting home because of her safty, so he did the unimaginable thing and said," Umm... Kagome you could stay over hear for the night, it's getting very late so you might as well stay. My parents wont be here for another month or so and my brother, Sesshomaru isn't going to be here since he's goanna spend some time with Rin, his girlfriend. The phone is in the kitchen if you want to call."  
  
"Arigato, Inuyasha, I'll stay here, but no need for a call since my family is in Hawaii and where do I sleep? Damn teacher for "inviting" me into more school work EVEN after school. If I wasn't so tired I would've took the way home, but it's nice to go to someones house and have a sleepover." she said smiling." And for that matter a playboy. Just don't put some poison or drugs into the food or air so you can fuck me. That won't happen. Well thank you." Kagome said as she went up to Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheeks. Inuyasha was completely stunned. He never felt anything like that. Not even from all the bitches he fucked. He really was falling for Kagome. He hated to admit it but it was so true. He kissed her on the cheeks knowing not of what he is doing.  
  
Kagome was stunned more than Inuyasha. She felt the same thing Inuyasha did except for the "bitches he fucked" part. She was completely stunned. Knowing not what to do, she pushed him away playfully and just said," Ummmmmm........ I think I should go to sleep.........Can you be so kind to show me where I can sleep?"  
  
Inuyasha snapped back to reallity and showed her upstairs and into a room next to his which was a room where he goes just to have fun with his extra stereo systems. He wanted her to be next to hime so he can check up on her so she wouldn't go to any other places with him not noticing. When Kagome fell onto the bed, she was already in dream wolrd where she had the strangest dream.  
  
Inuyasha came in after a few minutes and said," Good Night Kagome, See you tomorrow morning" and with that, he was in his room sound asleep with his toy plushe of himself for that matter and was dreaming some wierd dream.  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
I hope you stay toon a bit longer because I'm might update it like a week later since I got all these stupid school stuff in my hands right this instant. I hope more people review my fic. I won't be disapointed to how much review I get because this "is" my first fic. Hope you review. Catch YA LATER! 


	3. The Tutoring and the Feeling of Miko's a...

Thx for another review. I might put some lemons in it but I'm not really sure. I will probably update less because I have a lot of homework and test and exams to do. Stupid lagnuage class or grammer or whatever you call them :D. Well in this chapter we find out that Kagome is having some feeling for Inuyasha and Inuyasha feels the same but can't get it out....What will HAPPeN?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha sadly. But I am glad I don't sometimes because I suck at drawing:(.  
  
Chapter3: The Tutoring and the Feeling of Miko's and Hanyou's  
  
After their last and final class of the day, Kagome walked off to the exit door and went out of the school building just before someone grabber her arm. "Oww! Who the fuck would pull a innocent little girl like me? (A/N: Even though she is not as innocent and little as your think :D)"  
  
"Feh! Where do think your going Miss. Kagome? We have tutoring to attend and I don't think that you should go away, leaving me with poor history marks. On the other hand I could've also dragged ya into this so we'll all fail!" said Inuyasha rudley.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kagome thought roughly. "Okay, but whose house are we going to again? I keep on forgetting. Oh yeah, your house! Well let me get the stuff from my locker and I'll come with you. And I hope I get to see some playboy stuff under your bed and take a snapshot of it so I can bring them to school and show everyone!" said Kagome in a 12 year old voice.  
  
"Feh! Like I have sex toys under my bed. The only thing I use is probably a condom! So shut your DAM FUCKING MOUTH and follow me home! Your are so fucking annoying! You do know some people have feelings! Just because I am a-" Inuyasha was suddenly cut off by a silent apoligizing sound.  
  
"I'm sorry but I didn't know playboys had feelings. Well I am so sorry for all the troubled I caused you. If you were a bit nicer, I would totally date you! But untill the day I actually like you, I won't date you!" said Kagome in a cute but angry manner.  
  
After about an hour drive to Inuyasha's house, they were finally there. They got out of Inuyasha's Porche and walked over to his mansion. They walked for three minutes 'till they got to the main door. They walked in and began to go their seprate ways. Kagome looked for the table so they can tutor and Inuyasha went to get some ramen for Kagome and himself since they always had like a snack during those times. Kagome found the table in the living room so they can put their books and stuff. Inuyasha on the other hand boiled the water for the Ramens. When the water started rapidly boiling, he grabbed the boiling water and poured it in the ramens. After he stirred a bit, he went to the room Kagome was in and set the ramens there. He was looking at her beauty and quickly snapped back to reality when ramens started to heat up his hands. He quickly set it down on the table and told Kagome to eat it if she wanted too. Kagome was a Ramen fan just like Inuyasha and ate it in less than 5 minutes. They then took out their books and started to explain to each other about history and math. Inuyasha told Kagome she should multiply the fraction the same way then do some resiprical things then divide to get the answer, but she was a bit stuck so Inuyasha helped out a bit. Kagome on the other hand taught him that the people in the fuedul age use to think demons were very evil and some tried to kill them but failed to do so.  
  
After about and hour of explaining to Inuyasha about the Shikon no Tama, Kagome was very tired because she had absorbed alot of math questions in her brain and was so tired. Inuyasha as well, but not as much as Kagome. She knew she should probably start walking home before she tires out and faints in the middle of the road. So she got up and made herself to the door. Inuyasha was worried about her getting home because of her safty, so he did the unimaginable thing and said," Umm... Kagome you could stay over hear for the night, it's getting very late so you might as well stay. My parents wont be here for another month or so and my brother, Sesshomaru isn't going to be here since he's goanna spend some time with Rin, his girlfriend. The phone is in the kitchen if you want to call."  
  
"Arigato, Inuyasha, I'll stay here, but no need for a call since my family is in Hawaii and where do I sleep? Damn teacher for "inviting" me into more school work EVEN after school. If I wasn't so tired I would've took the way home, but it's nice to go to someones house and have a sleepover." she said smiling." And for that matter a playboy. Just don't put some poison or drugs into the food or air so you can fuck me. That won't happen. Well thank you." Kagome said as she went up to Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheeks. Inuyasha was completely stunned. He never felt anything like that. Not even from all the bitches he fucked. He really was falling for Kagome. He hated to admit it but it was so true. He kissed her on the cheeks knowing not of what he is doing.  
  
Kagome was stunned more than Inuyasha. She felt the same thing Inuyasha did except for the "bitches he fucked" part. She was completely stunned. Knowing not what to do, she pushed him away playfully and just said," Ummmmmm........ I think I should go to sleep.........Can you be so kind to show me where I can sleep?"  
  
Inuyasha snapped back to reallity and showed her upstairs and into a room next to his which was a room where he goes just to have fun with his extra stereo systems. He wanted her to be next to hime so he can check up on her so she wouldn't go to any other places with him not noticing. When Kagome fell onto the bed, she was already in dream wolrd where she had the strangest dream.  
  
Inuyasha came in after a few minutes and said," Good Night Kagome, See you tomorrow morning" and with that, he was in his room sound asleep with his toy plushe of himself for that matter and was dreaming some wierd dream.  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
I hope you stay toon a bit longer because I'm might update it like a week later since I got all these stupid school stuff in my hands right this instant. I hope more people review my fic. I won't be disapointed to how much review I get because this "is" my first fic. Hope you review. Catch YA LATER! 


	4. The Rumour and the Pissed Off Inuyasha

Sorry I haven't been updating so much. I was really busy. I got some ideas for my fanfic though. I hope you all enjoy chapter 3. Well in this chapter Inuyasha finds out that Kikyo spread a rumour that they had ummm......um...er.....an interesting..um.....romance in bed (finally got that out), Inuyasha gets really pissed off and says that he likes this girl named....you guessed it....Kagome!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. R.T. does. I hope she makes more Inuyasha episodes!  
  
Chapter4: The Rumour and the Pissed Off Inuyasha  
  
Kagome was just waking up to find that she was in Inuyasha's house. She had forgot that she was sleeping over at Inuyasha's house because it was too late for her to go home alone and she was majorly pooped because of the tutoring. And last night Kagome was shocked, I mean really shocked that Inuyasha kissed her last night but she felt good about that kiss for some reason. She quickly went to the bathroom that was in the room she slept in and took a thirty minute shower. After she got dressed, put on some lotion, and then comb her hair she went downstairs to find food already on the table and Inuyasha there eating. "Kagome why don't you just sit down and eat. An hour till school. Well anyways you were snoring yesterday. It kept me up all night. And I can't believe you take so long to get ready for school." said Inuyasha chewing his Ramens and drinking some chocolate milk. Kagome sat down, ignoring his stupid look and whats-wrong-with-you look. She couldn't believe how much she ate, still to Inuyasha's degree of eating, it was like a noodle in a ramen cup. She didn't care about how much or little she ate as long as it keeps her skinny and strong.  
  
"Well it's almost time for school so shouldn't you get ready Inu-playboy?" Inuyasha growled slighty in an annoying tone that tolded her that he was pissed. "Sorry! Couldn't resist. Well please hurry up because I have never been late for school and I called Sango last night and she said there was a rumour on with you liking Kikyo again so you better hurry up for school!" Kagome said as she went to the door to wait for Inuyasha. Inuyasha however was fast and he was pissed off about Kikyo so he quickly told Kagome to get in the car and quickly sit there and wait for him since he was getting a shirt on and some gum. He quickly hurried to the car and drove off.  
  
After a half and hour or so they arrived at the school. Inuyasha quickly got out and waited for Kagome to get out. After she got out he locked the car door and shoved Kagome into the school and left to see Kikyo. "Wow isn't he fast" Kagome thought as she walked to Math class. She had really improved on math as what Inuyasha said to her yesterday. She can't believe that the instant she went in the girls came running towards her and asking about Inuyasha. "Get THE FUCK OFF ME YOU STUPID PEOPLE!!!" said Kagome as if she was goanna kill someone any second. After that she sat at her seat and waited till math was over which was really fast. It took like 10 minutes till math ended and she headed for P.E. She was waiting for Sango which took forever and when she looked into the corner, she saw that Sango and Miroku were kissing passionetly and was quite hidden in the dark. She had a great idea as she was goanna black mail Sango into giving her some notes on math. Oh she was very evil. She had a melevalent look on her face and was going into P.E when she saw Inuyasha heading towards her. She didn't care nd walked on. He went to the P.E also and tapped on Kagome's shoulder. "What? If it's about girls attacking you or boys, it's not my fault." said Kagome as she was walking.  
  
"No, No. I was asking if you can be my gf. Kikyo thinks that I have some gut feeling for her and that she said I will eventally love her and then take her to bed. It makes me sick" said Inuyasha pretending to choke. Kagome laughed. " I can't believe she said I will have sex with her. She's a slut. All she want isi probably money, car, the hottest guy in school, and make friends with famous people. Oh the nerve of her. I rather have sex with other people than her! SHE's A HUGE SLUT!!!" Inuyasha sighed. "So can you please, please act like you my girlfriend?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmmm.......Hmmm.. sure why not. Have nothing else to do. And don't you dare hit on me just because I'm pretenting to be your girlfriend. I hate you with all my guts and you are weird and did I mention your queer? Well anyways, have a nice day I have.... oh never mind you have gym too. Well hurry up before Coach Miasma kills us with 5000 site-up and push-ups. And oh yeah, look in the corner over there and you will see Miroku kissing with Sango and you can black mail him for something like an extra con. Cya in P.E." Kagome said as she walked into the class and changed.  
  
"Hmm...that was easy and fast. Hey probably she likes me!! Well who cares anyway" Inuyasha said as he saw people walking towards him, "And I almost forgot that I have to get my revenge on Kikyo for giving rumours like that. Time to show her my kick-bitches-that-bothers-me kick! But I can't do that in public. I got it!! I can kick her but when she goes to the parking lot. Oh well, better head for gym or I am doomed for the rest of the period." and with that, Inuyasha left to gym  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
Sorry for this short chapter and all the other short chapter but my hands hurt and my head hurts from all these typing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Seinara people! (not sure of spelling) 


	5. Naraku's Threat and Inuyasha's Feeling A...

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I was gone for a week or so I couldn't type this chapter. Well I hope you like this chapter. I'm am so sorry for the late updates. I'm sure some people send me "UPDATE FASTER OR SUCK AN APPLE" crap but I'm not really sure since I haven't checked my email :D. Well ON WITH THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha. And if R.T. makes Kikyo come back alive after episode 124, I'm goanna scream and go insane!  
  
Chapter:5 ~Naraku's Threat and Inuyasha's Feeling Admitted~  
  
As Inuyasha and Kagome was just finishing gym, they saw Naraku, one of the leaders of the gang Demoninc Freaks. They all disliked this guy. Kikyo was one of the members of that gang. Everyone hated everyone in that gang. Inuyasha was the leader of the Demon Gang but most people just call the gang PlayGang. Demonic Freaks and Demon Gang are rivals! Most of Inuyasha's group liked Kagome and Sango for their beauty and how rich they are. Inuyasha's gang is made up of rich kids. Everyone single one of them. Demonic Freaks always hated them because Kagome and Sango hangs out with their leader and members. They on the other hand were also rich but they were also bullies and theives. In the gang of of Naraku there is: Kagura, Kanna, Hojo, Kikyo, Onigumo, Manten, Hiten, Yura, and Naraku. In Inuyasha's there is: Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, Kagome, Ayamae, and Inuyasha. The girls joined only a week ago so thats why Kagome got so well with Inuyasha. Naraku threats people for his bidings. Kagura uses her beauty to charm people (A/N: I think she is too ugly for people to look at her! People might as well comit suicide then look at her. But thats how nice I am putting her in beauty. Don't worry! I have my ways with...how should I say it....people I hate and despise!). Kanna is a telepathic so she controls the person. Hojo is just a guy with a gun. Onigumo, Manten, Hiten, and Yura are the guys who just goes around and slaps and kill people with their guns and weapons. Kikyo on the other hand, uses her beauty to lure people to the pits of hell which is located in her room. So when she....beds them....they go to hell! Inuyasha's gang is fearful for their power and strenth but they also have very good looks so they didn't become so threatenning. All of the boys in the group were playboys (A/N: I know my friend told me he read this and playboys are girls but please, I like using playboy as in boys who play around with girls and dump them like players hope you bare with that :D). All the girls were known for their beauty and kindness. Naraku was a guy who hated those people who are all nice but some how liked Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha with an excited tone. "Wanna go get something to eat after school? There's this new coffee place and I want to try it out and nobody want to come with me so I was wondering if you would like to come since your pretending to be my girlfriend. I bet Kikyo is goanna be there so we'll piss her off easily. So we should practice some kissing!" Inuyasha said as he was leaning down to give her a kiss on the lips. When their lips met, they couldn't stop so they continued. Kagome was so into it as Inuyasha was they didn't even notice Kikyo staring at them. They were in the classroom so the teachers were all gone for a meeting. Inuyasha was enjoying himself in the kiss so after a few minutes they backed off to take a breath or two. "Wow Kagome.....um.....your good....... Ummmmm.......... I also wanted to tell you how I............ um.......felt.....about you. Since Grade5 I had a crush on you and still do. I want to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend for real. I swaer I won't let anyone hurt you!" said Inuyasha with a shy but couragous voice.  
  
"Sure Inuyasha. To be honest with you...I really liked you the first time I saw you in Grade5. Your were so cute with those fuzzy ears and the sliver hair of yours. Well now I don't have to write in my diary that I want you to be my boyfriend. And sure, I'll go with you to the coffee shop. Whats it called anyway?" Kagome giggled when she admitted that she liked Inuyasha and started to blush all the colours of red. Inuyasha did the same. They walked out of the class room and headed for their next lessons. Kikyo was long gone after she saw them kissing and knew that they were pretending so she didn't care.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school Kagome told Inuyasha to wait in the car and she'll be out in a few minutes. She was putting her belongings in the locker when suddenly Naraku came and put his filthy arms around Kagome as she struggled to get free. She hated when Naraku touched her. He had this scent of toxic leaves while Inuyasha's was masculine and smelt like the forest when its been showered lightly. She hated Naraku at all costs. "Ahh.... I see my Kagome has chosen a liking to that filthy half-breed Inuyasha. Why do you choose him over me? I'm just as better. I'm not some stupid playboy like him. I had a crush on you since I laid eyes on you this year. Come with me Kagome, it's for your good. I'm much better than him. Join my gang and we can kill all of them one by one." Naraku said she he place a kiss on her lips hard. Kagome hated him so she gritted her teeth so his tounge won't fly in on her. The only person that can kiss her is Inuyasha, her Mom, and Souta (A/N: for Mom and Souta is not on lips but for Inuyasha is on the lips! Don't think HENTAI! Well I can't stop you but don't think it the wrong way! :D). She struggled as hard as she can and she can feel the pain and tears started rolling down her. Suddenly she heard a clump and the mouth that belonged to Naraku was already gone. She felt relieved. Inuyasha had punched him on the head and he was on the ground struggling. She quickly ran to Inuyasha as she felt him embrace her in a tight hug. No one can make her feel so warm and fuzzy in Inuyasha's arm. She was hugging him so tightly, she didn't even realize it.  
  
"It's okay Kagome. That fag won't touch you again. HOW DARE YOU KISS KAGOME!" said Inuyasha darkly. "Kagome lets take you back to my house and you can take a shower and then we'll go to the coffee shop. I can't stand someone forcing the kiss on you. Well Kagome lets go and leave this fucker behind. And with that Inuyasha and Kagome was walking to the door when Naraku said, "You will pay Inuyasha and Kagome come with me or I will have to kill you and Inuyasha" he said as he chuckled still laying on the floor. Kagome immediatly went to him and kicked him where it counts which is the balls and he was screaming. Inuyasha then came and kicked him in the dick and said, " Feh! Hmmmm...I wonder how your goanna do it? So leave us alone and go to hell or get kicked in the balls again. So with that said Kagome and Inuyasha left as Inuyasha was putting a hand on Kagomes shoulders and keeping her very close. " I heal fast just to tell you and my dick and balls will completely be fine and I can do it once MORE!!" As he said this he made it to the exit. "What an asshole! Can't even get proper grammer and then goes around admitting that he can do it again. What a shame. Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha said he hugged Kagome.  
  
"I'll be completely fine after I wash this bitter tast from my mouth with lots and lots of soap and toothpast. Mabye even acid." she said as she giggled and put her arm on Inuyasha's chest. They blushed all the way to the car.  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
I hope you liked this chapter because I spent none stop typing this chapter. Well hope you stay in for more of this chapter! Well chow. And I have to tell you that you people are all great man. Check out my profile and press favourite stories and find some rated R ones and there might be lemons in it. Lemons are hard to get now. For some reason people stop updating and don't put a lot of lemon after a major lemon. Don't yell at me! No lemon to start with! Well mabye be passionate kissing and some nudity but no doing it. I'm not goanna make Inuyasha and Kagome a laughing stalk by revealing their private life! CHOW!!!  
  
Sell11 


	6. Shopping Spree with Dates

Hey! I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. This chapter will basicly be about Kag, Inu, Sango, and Mirkou shopping in the mall and dating. You will probably hear that Kikyo will die soon. Hojo will die when the time callls for it. I know it's coming to Valentine's Day but I just want to get the major holidays out first. Christmas will be first than Valentines Day, April Fool, Halloween, and then Kagome's Birthday so stay toon and find out whats all your interest. If any of you want to send some kind of idea do so. I love to   
  
hear ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, R.T. does. Hope everyone is well in Japan!!  
  
Chapter6: Shopping Spree with Dates!  
  
It was mid December and everyone wants to go Christmas shopping. Inuyasha and Kagome were going to have a double date with Miroku and Sango. They were talking about the double date since like forever and have been wondering what time and date they should go. Evernyone agreed to go in mid December so they can have a date and get their Christmas shopping done altogether. They were so happy that they all got a boyfriend or a girlfriend (A/N: BF from girls POV and GF from boys POV! Don't go wrong!! I don't want to lose you people!) that they had been dating for weeks. It was getting really chilly since winter had already arrived. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't care about the cold since he is a Hanyou (A/N: Sorry if I don't know how to spell Hanyou) and really didn't care about the cold because he loves the breeze it gives on his tan cheeks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* MoRnInG aT sChOoL~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Kagome!" yelled Sango from across the hall dressed in her school uniform. "Don't forget to meet us after school at the parking lot. Since you limo is in due for repairs we'll use Inuyasha's car. He said he didn't mind so we won't have some kind of guil trip. Oh yeah! Before I go to Math and you go to History, Inuyasha told me to give you this." said Sango as she gave Kagome a nice wrapped parcel with a card on top of it. Before she can ask Sango if she knew what it was she was already gone with Miroku.  
  
"What kind of friend is that" she though as she looked at the card. It read:  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
I've been wondering if you want to come over to my mansion so we can have Christmas dinner. My mom said she wanted to meet you since.... I don't have a really nice girlfriend like you often. So tell me if you want to and we can bring our gifts and put them under our tree and unwrap them together. I hope you enjoy your holidays after today school. Even though I'll be seeing you after school, I don't want to say these stuff outloud in front of Miroku or I'll never live it down. You know how friends can bug the hell out of ya! So if you say yes tell me after school when were in my car. Can't wait for the date we have together with Miroku and Sango. I wonder if we can tease them about their relation. I hope you like this parcel I gave you for the dinner on Christmas Dinner. I'll pick you up on Saturday night at about 7 o'clock sharp. Nice day. P.S. When you got to my house and then go to my room when I tell you to, forget about looking for condoms because I won't use them as much now since I got you.....but on the other hand......just kidding *smiles*.  
  
Love: Inuyasha  
  
Kagome giggled as she read the car. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha is inviting her to a dinner at his place. As Kagome was thinking about the thing Inuyasha told her, she almost forgot about History. She checked her watch to see that she still had about 15 minutes of time till History so she talked to some of her friends for 14 minutes before she headed to the History room which was fairly close. She took a seat beside Inuyasha so she can talk to him. The teacher was late so they talked. Inuyasha asked if Kagome got the gift and card. Kagome nodded and asked him what mall is he planning to go on the DDSS. It stood for Double Date Shopping Spree. "Well.... I'm planning to go to Shitzu Montana since everything is designer there and have the best foods. Anyway, they have the best clones and deoderent and I already ran out of my favourite Right Guard deoderent. I have to do Christmas shopping for my familly and you and other friends. I still have to find Adidas Clone since it smell sporty. Please Kagome, don't ask me why I use Right Guard and Adidas Clone. It just smells really good." Inuyasha said as if he can read Kagome's mind. Kagome just nodded and the teacher came and she did her word quietly and chatting with Inuyasha when they were done early. Kikyo had been bugging about Inuyasha to go on a date with her but he said he already had a date but she didn't believe him since she saw everything during the time Inuyasha and Kagome were kissing.  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~~*AfTeR ScOoL~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
"Everyone set? I don't want anyone going to the washroom when we are shopping in the malls! I have a lot of family member and I need to get them done ASAP! We can only go if we are at the food court! So have everyone taken a piss yet?" They all nodded in unison and walked into Inuyasha's expensive Lamborghni. They rode for about 30 minutes and reached the mall. They quickly got to the stores and did what they all did. Inuyasha and Kagome all got in to some exotic shops like JCY House and some stores named Sogo and looked for millions of clothes. Inuyasha planned on buying Kagome a scarf since she was always very cold even during class. Kagome had almost the same idea but wanted to buy Inuyasha a cool looking one since he's a guy. They were finished with their shopping and headed to the food court for a snack. They went and bought some sushi. Kagome and Inuyasha bought Calafornia Rolls and Miroku and Sango bought Temboura (A/N: Temboura (not sure spelling) is fried shrimp and you can put it into soy sauce. Tastes great.) When they finished with their food they bought a drink and bought some more but this time they all went to different stores to buy each other gifts. Sango: Clothes for parents, Porn magazine for Miroku even if she despise that thought, Touque for Inuyasha's ears, Final Fantasy X-2 for Kohaku, some cat food for Kiarra , and a skirt for Kagome. Kagome: Clothes for parents, Halo for Souta, carf for Inuyasha, toy for Buyo, boomerrang for Sango, poseter of a nude girl for Miroku, and some decorations. Inuyasha: Clothes for parents, book on sex for Miroku, boomerrang for Sango, scarf for Kagome, and a BoA CD for Sesshomaru. Miroku: Clothes for parents, necklace for Sango, sword for Inuyasha, tank top for Kagome, and a oil for his staff.  
  
After an hour of shopping after their snack, they were completely tired from head to toes and bones to the brain. They all had fun and they went hope for upcoming Christmas Holiday.  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
Read and Review and tell me how you liked my idea and this chapter. I'm kind of on writers block so please bare with me. Oh yeah heres something you will find in a chapter coming soon called Inspecter Gadget. This is probably after the Valentine chapter so stay toon!!! Chow!!! Or in Japanese Seinara!  
  
Sell11 


	7. Happy Christmas Holiday and Miroku's Jok...

Hi! I was just wondering if people who like this story tell more people about this fic. I'm not getting a lot of reviews. * Sniff* I'm very sorry that I write very short chapters. I've never tried writing a fic so this is really my first time writing. So this chapter is pretty short. Briefly talks about whats happening at each others house and a very happy Christmas. VALENTINE'S DAY is coming. I'm goanna finish this chapter and then go to about 2 or more chapter till the gang is in Valentine's Day. Kouga however makes his stance! Oh yeah! Kikyo lovers should not read this fic. I am telling you this because I'm goanna make her die very fast and then when she dies she's going straigt to LA LA LAND! Oh yeah! Forget of the chapter Inspecter Gadget. I'm putting that idea in this chapter so I wish you a happy Valentine's day and this fic is in Christmas! *slaps himself on the face hard for that* Anyway, I hope you and all those out there a happy love life and have a nice time with your gf's and bf's. P.S. I heard people talk about PMS. What does it mean? I want to KNOW!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and all the characters. R.T. does. She better make Kikyo never to live on Earth or I'll be PISSED!!!  
  
Chapter7: Happy Christmas Holiday and Miroku's Joke  
  
  
  
It was 7'o'clock pm at Inuyasha's house as he was preparing on making Christmas dinner for Kagome. He had gave all the presents he bought and gave them to him family an hour ago since they had to leave for a trip and Sesshomaru was going out with Rin to the Bahamau's so he got the whole mansion to himself. He wrapped Kagome's present extreamly neat since it was for Kagome. Only Kagome can make it since her family was in Hawaii and her little brother went to his girlfriends house, Hitomi. Sango however had plans with Miroku to the movies. They planned it for weeks. When Inuyasha was still cooking he quickly made his favourite kind of noodle and made some more for Kagome. She loved ramen too. After he fnished cooking, he heard a ring. He went to get the door and saw Kagome standing there with a jacket and what seemed to be a dress that was skin tight. He nearly drooled. He invited her in and told her to wait on the couch. " I'll be right back, I'm cooking the dinner for tonight since my family is out. You can put your jacket to the coat rack and make yourself comfertable. My mom won't be here since she had an urgent trip to go with my dad." Inuyasha said as he was litterally drooling a little when Kagome took of her jacket. She wore a floresent skin tight dress with dabs of pink and blue (that Inuyasha gave her), some high heels, her hair was done into braids which looked fabulous, had a tint pink of mascara added and then some finishing earings that she had put on. He quickly slipped back into the kitchen and continued cooking. He was making oden, ramen, lobster with thym and garlic mixed with gravy, chicken wings fried to perfection, angelhair with chowder sauce, melted chocolate covered raisen cookied, buffolo wings with hot sauce, and a lots more. Inuyasha was a great cook even if he doesn't admit it. He uses his free time to have sex with the ladies but also cooks. He was the most nutorious playboy in the whole damn school and city. He never forgot the feeling when he reached his climax. It felt so releasing but doesn't help calm him down. When he got near Kagome, his heart just goes pumps faster and when she kissed him, it felt as if though he had reached his climax and released his seeds. But he has control over these things. Kagome was very special. He on the other hand was special in his own natural way. He was a Hanyou. A half-demon half-human. He was going to tell Kagome tonight during dinner and no one can stop him. He knows she might freak out but his love will be there to guide him. He quickly got out and put the dinner plates and everything out and sat beside Kagome. She was very shy today. She just sat there in silence while she ate. She didn't say a word and neither did Inuyasha.  
  
After dinner, Inuyasha has washed all of the dishes and was sitting on his couch Kagome was sitting on. " Hey Kagome! Let unwrap our presents! This is goanna be cool. I got you something special and you probably need it a lot." Kagome just nodded and unwrapped her present. She stood there in aww as she looked at the scarf that was in her hands. It was a fleece scarf tha twas blue with snowflakes on it and then cute little bunnies. Kagome quickly got up and hugged Inuyasha with strenth she didn't even know. She apoligized and sat back down and handed her present to Inuyasha. He unwrapped his and stood there in aww as well. It was another scarf but was red with some images of flame. On the side with gold writing was "SexY DoG". He was so suprised. He got up and kissed Kagome on the lips. Kagome however was not stunned this time. She acted and opened her mouth when Inuyasha started licking her bottem lip for entrance. She fought for dominince but with no avail. Inuyasha how ever won the battle of tounge and pulled away for air. They sat there for a while and then Kagome started to speak, " Ummm.. Inuyasha.... I have something to tell you. It's a secret I kept from everyone even my family. Since I love you.... I want to tell you that I'm......." she trailed of, " I'm a...... Miko. I have the abillity to purify and shoot bolts of pink orbs that can be harmful to demons. I hope you don't freak out since I'm a Miko. If you hate me, I'll understand." Inuyasha stood there in aww. He couldn't believe that Kagome of all people was a Miko. She was always so plain and secretive. So thats why she doesn't talk to much people except for their friends.  
  
"I have a confession too. I'm............ a Hanyou. I'm half-human and half-dog-demon. I know I look strange for my ears and hair and claws and my fangs. Please don't run away. I love you with all my heart. So this secret is out. I've only told Miroku and he is a Priest. My family knows since well.... I'm their son." Kagome stood there as calm as ever as she had been so shocked that she was a person he trusted. She just said " I love you " and went into Inuyasha's arms as he embraced her. They stoof there for a few minutes till Kagome got really tired. " Why don't we go into my room and you can sleep in my bed. Don't worry. I won't do anything when your so tired. I'm tired myself. So lets go." And with that said, Kagome and Inuyasha went into Inuyasha's room and slept with each others arms and company.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*MeAn WhIlE wItH MiRoKu AnD SaNgO~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll tell you a joke to prove that you can be a lesbian" said Miroku in a seductive voice.  
  
"Sure... But you can try as hard as you want and you won't get me turning lesbianic." Sango said in a calm manner  
  
"Okay! Here goes. Each time I say something say Inspecter Gadget. Okay?" Sango nodded. " What's your name?"  
  
"Inspecter Gadget"  
  
"What school you go to?"  
  
"Inspecter Gadget"  
  
"What song do you like?"  
  
"Inspecter Gadget"  
  
"What do you do to a girl when you see them?"  
  
"Inspect-her-gadje............. MIROKU YOU SICK BASTARD!!!" said Sango as she telled so loud that the whole car almost blew up.  
  
*SLAP* *CRACK* *BOOM* *KICK*   
  
" Hehhehehehe.... I guess I deserved that " said Miroku as he slid down in pain.  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
How'd you like it? The joke is kind of funny once you get it. So I'll ^date as soon as I can. STUPID FUCKING TEACHERS. WHAT IS THIS..... THE WEEK OF DOOM? GIVE US SO MuCH DAMN HOMEWORK LIKE WE'RE SOME DOGS. Hmm I don't mind beging a dog as long as I'm a dog demon like Inuyasha :D CHOW and Sienara!  
  
Sell11 


	8. You have a Bro? You have a Sis?

Hey! Sell11 here! I'm so ashamed of not ^dating for so long. Stupid school with all its homework. F*CK you school and your gay ass shit. Anyways I'm just relaxing and remebering I had a fanfic goin. I was reading Dead Famous on MM.org. It's finally over (I think, if its not im still cryin here) and then Bottled Genuis. I've also got grounded for two weeks because of a test I got back and Mom saw :( Anyways I'm just chillin and thinking if I should start a new fanfic from what I saw from a show that inspired me. About nurses and docters. I'm not sure. Well, I'm kinda upset that I only have like 15 reviews. I wonder if flames count as a review. Well there is something I wanted to say. I wanted to say if you people can interest me in some very interesting fanfic you seen or read. I'm bored out of my skull. So much crap. Now I still have to write some kind of shit poem. I like writing poems but in spring break, no way! Well this is it for chapter 8. I think I should write like 18 shots in this story. I have no time for fanfics no more. To much homework. :( O yeah this story introduces Rin and Fluffy. Oh some fluff in this! I know I can't write lemon because I don't want to but I'll write hot fluff.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! STOP RUBBING IT IN! R.T does. *Ring* *Ring*  
  
"Mushi Mushi?"  
  
"Ha! Like you'll ever own me! THE great Inuyasha! Muhahahahwhawhah!"  
  
"W/E. STOP RUBBING IT IN MY fACE!!!" *slams the phone down hard* "GRRR"  
  
Chapter8: You have a Bro? You have a Sis?  
  
It was two months after the Christmas dinner and it's now Valentine's Day. The gang got a day off beacause of Miss. Sanaga got a date with Mr. Minasa and was spotted kissing. Inuyasha and Kag went to the movies while Miroku and Sango went shopping. Inuyasha bought the tickets and went to join Kagome in the theatre. They were wathcing Finding Nemo. Kagome sat there in Inuyasha's arms her hands on his chest. They were watching the movie when Inuyasha leaned down to share a passionate kiss. Inuyasha licked Kagome's bottem lip asking for entrance which was rewarded by her mouth opening. He taster her mouth. It tasted like honey with popcorn since she ate some. Kagome was doing the same licking Inuyasha's fangs. She then tilted her head to give Inuyasha more access. She then moved her hands down Inuyasha's chest to his pants and Inuyasha moaned quietly. Inuyasha then moved her hand to her chest. This continued for a few minutes till they decided they need air. They were panting just slightly. With that, they sat and watched the rest of the movie.  
  
When they were out of the theatre, they decided that they will go to the ice cream parlor. Kagome ordered a chocolate sunday with nuts and Inuyasha ordered a strawberry sundae with tiny nuts on top. "Hey Inuyasha. So how did you think about the kiss we shared in the movie theatre. I think it was the most intense kiss we have ever shared. Exept that one when we kissed and you pulled my shirt over and I pulled your shit over as well. Good thing your mom came in, or I would of lost my viginity. Not that I don't want to lose it to you, but I was just warming up to ya. You have godly muscles I should say. I wonder what you dick might have looked like," said Kagome as she giggled.  
  
" Hmmm.... your thinking about my dick. Very interesting. Well if your thinking about my dick I guess I can show you in public. Naw, I only want you to see it. I'll show you some day. Well, yeah the kiss was very intense and I think when you touched my pants, I think I hardened and almost came. But I can control it easily since I'm part demon. And I can't believe the my innocent Kagome and be so wild. I like it. I'm hanging out with Miroku too much. Well I do work out so my muscles are godly. Oh yeah Kagome, do you want to come over to my house today? My gay ass big big brother Sesshomaru has been engaged to a girl. His fiancee is coming with him and he wants to see my girlfriend."   
  
" You have a brother? I never knew that. Sure I'll come and acompany you." With that said, they finished their sundae's and went to Inuyasha's car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*During the car ride*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, my brother is a cold hearted person and doesn't like no one. He then saw this chick that captured his eyes. He took her home a couple of times and then they had dates and all those crappy shit in romance novels. He then changed his life. He became more soft and humoress. And should I say more childish around his beautiful wife-to-be. Well he still acts very cold to people he dislikes or when he gets annoyed. Usually me. Keh like I need him. So do you have any siblings."  
  
" Yeah. I have a sister whose older than be by 3 hours and her name is Rin. She's a cute, nice and sexy kind of person. She went to L.A. to study History and become an archeologist. I haven't seen her in 5 years. I wonder how she's doing" Kagome said looking into LA LA Land. They soon came up to Inuyasha's mansion and parked in the garage. They walked in and Kagome froze as she saw who was in front of her. They person in front did the same. Rin. The sister Kagome have not seen in so long. She stood there gazing at Kagome. He was standing beside a tall hansome man just like Inuyasha but seemed to be a full youkai.  
  
"Kagome. Is that you?"  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
How'd ya like it? I know its very short but I am stilll doing my poem when I'm writing this. I know I left a cliffy but it's for your own good. I also wrote a poem. Is this poem good? It's short but here goes:  
  
Love,  
  
Is it just a feeling,  
  
Can it be so much more,  
  
That it can kill and thrive on humans,  
  
Some people go insane for this feeling,  
  
Some just think of it as a romantic thing of life,  
  
Can it just be me,  
  
Or is it I'm so cold hearted,  
  
I cannot feel this warmth of this feeling,  
  
I feel so withered of my emotionless heart,  
  
I feel so absorbed in my pain I don't feel no more,  
  
I am forever gone in suffering and pain of this emotion,  
  
Love  
  
I know if might suck but review this chapter and poem. Well Chow great people.  
  
Sell11 


	9. Fun with Explaination

Why am I being so nice? Well I am. I just got like 3 reviews today. *smiles and hugs all strangers* O yeah before I tell you all this story I would like to tell people stuff. #1 is that I'm a guy not a gal. Some people said I was a gal....I forgive that person but the 2nd thing is that I'm goanna recommend some fics. Dead Famous (must read), Bottled Genius, Grave of the Fireflies, Slave Girl, Why She Kept Her Head Down, Seducing the Crowd, Rider on Pale Horse, Turnabout is Fair Play, and Easy as 1,2,3. Well heres the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. I do own a drawing I drew of Inuyasha. (Sucked beyond Imagination)  
  
Chapter 9: Fun with Explaination  
  
"Kagome, is that you?"  
  
"R..Rin!" As Kagome said Rin's name, they both ran and jumped into each others arm and welcomed each other. Rin was a very beautiful woman. She wore a pink barret (not sure if I spelt it right), a baby blue tank top that said "Fuck Me You Fucker" in Pink, a necklace that had R.H. on it, and dark jeans with flame coming out of the sides.  
  
"Is that you Kagome? I haven't seen you in 5 years. I've missed you so much. Ever since dad died, I went to University and I haven't seen you since. Are you okay? *Sniff* I've missed you. How is Sango doing? I hope you didn't go with Hobo or the Kapa guy. I have tried to call you but mom said your always busy. I've had a pretty hectic life since I departed. I had to study a lot and listen to lectures. I have finally graduated and got my PhD and now I'm here to visit. During my years I've met Sesshoumaru and now were in love" said Rin had they departed from the death grip both had inflicted on each other. They now had puffy red eyes and tear stained faces. All the boys just sat there and looked at the soap opera and had popcorn, literally!  
  
"You better tell your little sis about all you good adventures and how you met a hunk like Sesshoumaru!" At that point Inuyasha growled a bit and Sesshoumaru blushed. " Inuyasha, I was just joking. I like you way more than Sesshoumaru. You know that right! Now Rin explain yourself of how you met Sesshomaru. I like to hear it. I'll tell you first though of how I met Inuyasha. I know you want to know since they are brothers and we ended up with them." So Kagome explained of how Inuyasha and herself met on the first year of school and that they never got along untill Kikyo came and created the whole fiasco of things which involved Kagome. " Now you tell me about the brother of Inu!:  
  
"Well it all started................."  
  
Flashback  
  
i A 17 year old rin was walking down the hall of the University and was suddenly attacked by five men. They all just stared at her and started saying stuff like, " What a sexy lady. I think I'll mate with her and have some heirs." They all started tarring up Rins clothes and left Rin with her bra and panties. They stepped back and looked at her and started walking towards her again. Suddenly all five men fell down and looked like they were dead. Rin looked up to see a hansome man. He had silver hair, pointed ears, amber eyes, a cresent moon on his forehead and wore some kind of kimono. He reached his hand out and Rin took it and stood up. She looked at the younge man with lovely features and she immediatly blushed. "Are you all right miss? I'm Sesshoumaru and these incolent fool are just demons looking for trouble. They are the most perverted people of the whole school. You reak of fear and their scent." Rin just stood there. " I guess your in the junior part of the University? Well you can bunk with my friend Nina who said that there was a new girl and I assume your the girl," He said it in a emotionless voice. Rin just nodded. She than went to with her new friend to his room to get some clothes before people saw her. She went into Sesshoumaru's room and her eyes widened. It was a huge room with bathrooms and T.V., a kitchen and 5 rooms. " I guess you didn't notice but I'm rich so I ordered a bigger suite than others. Actually no one is here except me. So you can go with Nina or me. Oh I still haven't caught you name yet."  
  
" You can call me Rin. I'll stay with you since your seem to be a pretty nice guy. And thank you for saving me from those bastards. I might have lost my viginity to them and I don't want that since I want it to be taken away by someone I like." Rin was surprised that she told him that. HE was still a stranger even though he rescued her. She just thought in silence and walked to a nearby sofa and sat down. She was thinking of how nice this stranger is to her from first sight. Even though he is a bit cold. She kind of felt attracted to him. She never felt so attracted to a male species like that ( I'm talking like men are dogs. I'm so ashamed! *Sniff* I had to put that for dramtatic effet for Rin). She was very much straight and that she does like boys but him; he so cold and superior to her and was rich. She thought that she'll never get accepted. But she was wrong.  
  
For the next few weeks, Rin and Sesshoumaru got closer and closer together. They were best friends. They did everything together (Eww not that kind of "Way". Sickos!! Well I'll let your imaginary slip this time. I'll kill you if you think anymore!!). People got jealous of how Rin got so close to Sesshoumaru that they played tricks on Rin but Sesshoumaru was always there for her. She thought that Sesshoumaru was so much more than a friend. She was in love with Sesshoumaru. They both had feeling for each other. They loved the way each other smile, talk, run, and even walk. They were inseperable. She loved Sesshoumaru with all her heart and so did Sesshoumaru. People like Kagura who had the hots for Sesshoumaru always got in their way and some people like Hiten got in Rin's way of love. They were very popular in the school and they finally admitted their feelings on Valentine's Day./i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" And so that's how I met the most coolest and nicest guy in the world" Rin said as Sesshoumaru blushed. "We've been together for five years now and we love each other very much."  
  
"Sooooo........................................ When's the WEDDING!" Said Kagome as everyone looked at her a if she was crazy and then they all laughed.  
  
" KAGOME!" they all said in unison.  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH another chapter done. Very tired. Well here is another poem I just created.  
  
Life,  
  
Is it an eternal blessing,  
  
Can it just be some way in being something you dont want,  
  
People say that hate their lives for what they are or what they are not,  
  
Can people just get over that,  
  
Or is it just some curse brought to Earth as the problem of life,  
  
We might never know,  
  
But for sure,  
  
People need each other,  
  
Thats the way of life. 


	10. AN to BrotherinLaw mystery flaw

JUST TO TELL EVERYONE THAT SESSHOUMARU IS A HALF-BROTHER OF INUYASHA SO HAVING KAGOME MARRYING INUYASHA IS NOT HAVING KAGOME MARRYING HER BROTHER-IN-LAW. JUST TO EXPLAIN TO EVERYONE THAT SO PEOPLE DONT GET CONFUSE. OH YEAH I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR TWO WEEKS OR SO SINCE I JUST WANT TO REALX AND THEN I'LL HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL AND WE HAVE A PROJECT COMING UP OUR TEACH TOLD US ABOUT SO I AM SORRY TO TELL YOU THAT I WON'T BE UPDATING TILL VERY LATE MARCH OR EARLY APRIL. I HOPE YOU PEOPLE DON'T MIND SINCE I ALREADY MADE UP FOR IT FOR UPDATING 2 CHAPTERS IN 2 DAYS. I USUALLY UPDATE EVERY 4 DAYS. BUT FOR FEBRUARY I WAS VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY BUSY. OH AND I HAD A SORE KNEE. I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT. I CAN'T BELIVE I GOT OVER 10 REVIEWS ON MY FIRST FIC. *HUGS EVERYONE WHO ARE STRANGERS AND GAVE REVIEWS* DEAD FAMOUS IS STILL MY FAVOURITE FIC OUT OF ALL FICS ON FF.NET AND MM.ORG   
  
OH TO TELL YOU I HAVE A SITE FOR INUYASHA BUT IT'S NOT AS GOOD AS EVERYONE'S. IT KIND OF SUCKS. WELL ANYWAY CAN YOU VOTE FOR MY SITE IF YOU GO ON IT? THIS DOES NOT COUNT AS A REVIEW. IT JUST TELLS ME HOW MUCH YOU GUYS LOVE ME. AND NO I AM NOT GAY FOR SAYING "HOW MUCH YOU GUYS LOVE ME" YOU GET THE MEANING UNLESS YOU .........MIROKU..... THE WEBSITE IS: htt p:// www. geocities. com / souldlx  
  
THERE IS 6 SPACES IN ALL SO DELETE THE SPACES. CHOW ALL YOU PEOPLE.  
  
SELL11 


	11. The Magic in Voices

I'm soooooooo sorry for the lack of updates I put. I'm just too tired for these things. I will try as hard to keep this fic going. I think I'll only have 18 shots for this story. Now I've become on of a Kag/Sessh fans. Yeah yeah, you all wanna kill me and I know it. Well just to tell you, this fic is still Inu/Kag. I just wanted to say the next story I make is a Sess/Kag. *Ducks from daggers, arrows, pitchforks, and swords* I swear you should read ForgetMeNot! I'm reading it now and I'm so absorbed in it. I also want you to read Dead Famous. It's by RozeFire who changed her name not sure what though. I would like to thank all the people for their reviews. Oh yeah! Just to tell you, I'll goanna put it kind of like a song fic so I might have some songs in it. You WILL expect Evanescence, Good Charlotte, Linkin Park, Hilary Duff. I will add some other artists in there you may not hear of but if I like, please like too. Well enough of all this gayass babbling and on with the story. I'll so add songs to this fic.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu and Co. Although I would love to own cute little Shippo. I'M NOT GAY OR A BI! HE'S JUST CUTE! eVEN TO ME A GUY! I also don't own a damn song in my whole fic! This song in this chapter belongs to Nicholas Tse.  
  
Chapter10: The Magic in Voices  
  
It was almost the end of school year and Kagome and Inuyasha has gotten very close to each other. The sort of make out.....scratch that! They make out anywhere they can! So does Sango and Miroku. And you don't want to know what Rin and Sesshy's been up to. (I'll let your dirty little minds imagine it ;P) Kikyo and Naraku have been very bitchy lately but they were always bitchy but more than usual. They act like their a couple but they want Inuyasha and Kagome to break up so they can have them for themselves. They were very very evil. And don't forget! BITCHY! So they were just going around saying Inuyasha and Kagome are strippers, they have hand jobs, and that kagome is really an alien from Your-Anus. But they were just jealous. Everyone was talking about some kind of dance this Friday and they say it's not a prom or anything like that. So thats when Kikyo and Naraku did something that will destroy Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kag! You going to the dance this Friday with your you-know-who so you can you-know-what? Well me and Miroku wanted to know if you wanted a double date since you and Inu are an item now." said a hyper but still fiesty Sango.  
  
Kagome blushed so red that she can be a tomato for a tomato comercial. "Well sure why not. Me and Inu-Chan were planning to go already. And I want you to help me pick a cute little dress for me. Even if it not as formal as it should be.... I like being pretty and sexy. Oh yeah before I forget... I need some panties. It's getting too out of fashoin for me. Oh... before I forget.... I think Miroku has a suprised for you..." And with that said she ran before Sango can say something like, "Who will see your panties?"  
  
Naraku was looking at Kagome and he had lust filled eyes....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Friday Night at the Dance~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my gosh....... there's a singing place there! I got the perfect song for us Inu" said Kagome like a 5 year old.  
  
" Well why not sing it for us my love? " said Inuyasha seductively, which caused Kagome to blush and aroused. When she went on to the stage... Inuyasha saw a person who he never wanted to see, Kikyo. She just wouldn't let Inuyasha go like a regular rejected woman. But then again she was not regular person at that and she was not a woman. She was more like a wacko, psyco bitch that pretends to be a woman but really is a guy who cut off his own dick (*EWW GROSS*). Inuyasha tried to run but Kikyo caught him and said, " Hi Inu baby! Nice to meet you at a romantic place like this. And look at yourself, shock from my beauty (*actually she just wore a lot and I mean A LOT of make up and it scared Inuyasha shitless*) Would you like to kiss me? Oh sorry, I know I'm rushing. We need to talk first." And then goes Kikyo babbling about shit to crack cocain to dicks to whores to viagra to money to butts to muchrooms and you get the idea. Kagome was just on stage preparing when KIKYO DID THE UNTHINKABLE AND VICIOUSLY KISS INUYASHA ON THE LIPS VERY HARD! (*DUN DUN DUN DUN*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome on Stage~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can't believe it! Inuyasha kissing Kikyo... He chea.....ted on me.... But why? Did I do something wrong? Why did he do this to me. No wondering he was less seen these day, so he can have Kikyo to himself and I can't witness it!' thought Kagome as she started to have unshed tears in he eyes. She was so stubborn. She would not let Inuyasha see the satisfactory of her as a weakling. So she will have to be strong. She started her song.  
  
" Hi....Today I will sing this song called Let Me Die by Nicholas Tse:  
  
*Are we at war tonight  
  
Will there be angels whispering to midnight  
  
Don't wake when lightning strikes  
  
My heart for you is true  
  
Let no one take that from you  
  
Time is running tight  
  
Can't change from wrong to right  
  
So I'll close my eyes and dream a little  
  
Just like how we used to be baby*  
  
Kagome cried a bit as she sang this song. This song is kind of about how she and Inuyasha felt in the beginning of their love.  
  
*Its time to say farewell now  
  
No need to cry of feelings  
  
Oh it's alright  
  
I'll end the end of lies  
  
Heaven grant me one last wish I beg you  
  
Let me say these words before I go  
  
I will love you till the end of time  
  
Every breath of mine  
  
I'll hold you by my side  
  
But I'll rest in peace  
  
My sweetheart would you  
  
Let me die in your arms with you  
  
Only you can stop the rain tonight  
  
Only you can change my world from black to white  
  
So I'll close my eyes and dream a little more*  
  
She stood there and watched Inuyasha as Kikyo kissed him like a psycotic bitch.  
  
*Are we at war tonight  
  
Will there be angels whispering to midnight  
  
Don't wake when lightning strikes  
  
Heaven grant me one last wish I beg you  
  
Let me say these words before I go  
  
I will love you till the end of time  
  
Every breath of mine  
  
I'll hold you by my side  
  
But I'll rest in peace  
  
My sweetheart would you  
  
Let me die in your arms with you  
  
Only you can stop the rain tonight  
  
Only you can get me straight to fight  
  
Till the sky is burning  
  
It's the end of time  
  
Look ahead tomorrow  
  
Long and winding road  
  
Keep the faith of mine  
  
Don't let it go  
  
You're the only reason  
  
That I'm growing cold  
  
What would I do  
  
Without you  
  
I will love you till the end of time  
  
Every breath of mine  
  
I'll hold you by my side  
  
But I'll rest in peace  
  
My sweetheart would you  
  
Let me die in your arms with you  
  
Only you can stop the rain tonight  
  
Only you can make my world so bright  
  
Life no longer ends here with you in my heart  
  
In my heart...*  
  
As she sang he last line, people stared at her like they were in a trance. It scared her a bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~M & S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Miroku. She is on step one of her power. If she went anymore, it could've lured all of us to demise. She still has to sing 2 more songs. We have to watch Kagome. She may be nice but still a powerful one."  
  
" I agree. In all my lives I only saw once person who can do that to purify demons. Midoriko."  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
Hope you like this chapter cuz it was hard trying to find the lyrics for this song. I also wanted to say that can you copy lyrics from websites if you say give credit to them? Well Chow People!  
  
Sell11  
  
Song Lyric Website and Location: http://www.elyrics.net / go / n / Nicholas%20Tse%20Lyrics / Let%20Me%20Die%20Lyrics /  
  
Remove Spaces! 


	12. The Magic In Voices Part Two

Hi people. I would just like to say that I'm sorry Bishie Chaser (is that how you spell it?). I was kind of acting childish about it. Anyway! I would just like to say to everyone that I have tried to update all my chapters and correct the mistakes I did. I only did like Chapter 1, 2 and 10 for correcting. I have a life people! Anyway! I have taken your advice people. And yeah! How did Inuyasha become a playboy? Well that is the biggest mystery of all! It will be revealed in the later chapters when Kagome and Inuyasha get married and also here. They are a perfect couple don't you think. I just started a new fan fiction called Vampires and Vampire Hunters Love. It is based on a DVD I saw. It was so cool with all the fighting and all the graphics and blood and slashing and killing- oops got off track there. I am also starting to use Microsoft Word to correct my mishaps. I have a lot of them people. Thanks for inspiring me Bishie. Now I'm using MW. The format is a bit different from notpad since it has more space and everything. I also found out that two pages on MW isn't a lot so I'm trying to type like 4 pages. There will probably a lot of singing in this chapter so tune up your minds and imagine all the melodies and all those music stuff. I just want to tell people I don't do those fics where people put like low denim jeans and stuff like those. I specifically speaking don't know much about fashion. I just wear what normal people wear!. Well enough of my human gay ass crappy loving of shit babbling. ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe Inuyasha Co. or these songs in this fic. This chapter is very sappy! Don't LIKE DON'T READ!  
  
Chapter11: The Magic in Voices ~ Part Two  
  
As Kagome was preparing up for the second song, since she had five minute break, she couldn't stop but think about him. It was so weird. It was like she knew something was wrong but she didn't know what. It was like it was so hard to handle how she trusted him with all her secrets and now seeing Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing is so heart breaking. She started sobbing. She never cried like this before. It was like when her father died when she was a little kid. It didn't feel fair that she had to be in the world so lonely. It was then she knew why her heart was breaking. She loved him beyond imagination. It was like she knew him forever. Now she knows why he was a playboy and was popular for it. He plays with a girl and then goes back to his whores for bed pleasure like Miroku probably does. Her heart was ripped to shreds and she could feel it. But she could never forget him. Now she knew what song she can do. It is probably the best song that she can recognize was the feeling of her heart and soul right now. She always knew Inuyasha was a jerk but now like this.  
  
It was almost show time and Kagome stood up to get a drink when she tripped over one of those coat hangers in the room and feel to the floor and hurting her elbow. He elbow was very sore. She didn't care. She'd rather die than to see Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing. Though she may seem weak, she has a big pride to hold up. She would never see the satisfaction of Inuyasha seeing her crying all day. She cared so much for him and now he was nothing more than a mere memory to her. She went to the stage. She loved to sing ever since she was five. It ran in her family. Her mom used to always sing to her when she was very little. It was like some kind of magic and it puts her to peace and then she falls asleep like what the sand man does. She is a hard headed girl. She quickly saw that Kikyo already disappear and that Inuyasha was putting on a very shocked face. 'Bet he just saw me there and putting on a shocking face to pull me back to him like a sick old puppy. Well no more of that. I am going to see who gets the satisfaction of their pride. And with that she took a deep breath....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha's story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What just happened? Kikyo came up to me and then kissed me. Forcing her on me like that. Then I saw Kagome. My heart broke into pieces seeing that she was trying to hide up the unshed tears. I wanted to reach up to her and kiss her saying that I was sorry and I wasn't the one doing it. It all happened so fast. I wasn't even aware of Kikyo's scent. I think someone is doing this. And I think I know who it is.' Inuyasha thought has he looked at Kagome, who was running after the song, to the back of the stage. She was the most important person in his life and he did not want to lose her. Somehow, when she sang, he fell at peace and that he couldn't move. The voice of Kagome seemed too attracting. 'Kagome, I'm so sorry I couldn't just push Kikyo off. Her lips were never as soft and warm as yours. You're the one I surely love and not Kikyo. When I found out who did this to separate us, they will pay dearly.'  
  
After that little talk about paying dearly, he went to Sango and Miroku who was staring at Kagome with serious eyes. He looked at them. They were like talking about something. Inuyasha had to strain is triangular ears so he can hear them and what their talking about. First was just boring stuff about powers and miko's. Then it hit him. They were talking about Kagome. They were talking about how Kagome was a reincarnation of a dead priestess named Midoriko. He couldn't believe that Kagome was a miko. It was like a dream. Miko's were able to kill off demons in one shot. "Why hasn't she purified me yet...?" He said out loud. Sango and Miroku looked up to see Inuyasha walking to them. It was like some kind of dream and he knew it. But it wasn't. He pinched himself and nothing happened. He quickly got out of his mind games and said, "Care to explain?" said Inuyasha, in a kind of weird voice. Miroku look at him and knew what that look meant. He knew that it was the tell-me-now-or-die-in-suffer look.  
  
"Alright, fine!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome side~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I will now sing My Immortal by Evanescence: *I'm so tired of being here.  
  
Suppressed by all my childhood fears.  
  
And if you have to leave,  
  
I wish that you would just leave.  
  
Cause your presence still lingers here,  
  
and it won't leave me alone.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
this pain is just too real,  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
  
But you still have...  
  
All of me.*  
  
'This is how I feel right now. I am still in love with Inuyasha and he still has my heart, I wonder if I still have his'  
  
*You used to captivate me by your resonating mind,  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal,  
  
this pain is just too real,  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
  
But you still have...  
  
All of me.*  
  
'Inuyasha, I still love you no matter what, and I just want to tell you that My love will be with you if you need it or not.'  
  
*I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
  
But though you're still with me,  
  
I've been alone all along.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
  
But you still have...  
  
All of me.*  
  
'Inuyasha, goodbye my love......' Kagome thought as she shed one single tear on the ground. It glowed and it resembled the item that the school was named after....The Shikon No Tama. She saw it. She held it in her palm as she sang her last verse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha Side~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So she's a Miko and you never told me?" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"If we told you, you probably won't believe us!" said Miroku.  
  
"Your right, I probably won't"  
  
"Guys! Did you see that? That tear that Kagome shed it....it....turned pink. The Shikon Jewel is finally found. It was Kagome's love that brought it back from the other world!" stated Sango as if she was some expert.  
  
"Your right." said Miroku. "We have to protect her from Youkai's from now on. She can be in deep shit if someone gets a hold of her and the jewel."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Kagome~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now I will sing Ai No Uta by Every Little Thing:  
  
*Kono chi ni chikara o No ni hana o Kokoro ni ai o...  
  
Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto  
  
Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite*  
  
'This was the song I wanted to sing for Inuyasha....'  
  
*Kono yo ni umarete Anata no me ni Nani o utsushite Ima kono chi ni chikara o No ni hana o Kokoro ni ai o...  
  
Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi  
  
Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai Ai no naka e*  
  
'No wonder it's called the song of love.....'  
  
*Namanurui kaze ni Utare boku wa Nani o nokoshite Ima kono chi ni chikara o No ni hana o Kokoro ni ai o...  
  
Soshite Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite  
  
Kono yo ni umarete Anata no me ni Nani o utsushite Ima nama nerui kaze ni Utare boku wa Nani o nokoshite  
  
Kono chi ni chikara o No ni hana o Kokoro ni ai o..*  
  
'Inuyasha I will always love you if you don't....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha Side~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Kagome I am very sorry and I will somehow prove that I am not with Kikyo and that my heart belongs to you!' As Inuyasha thought that... something in his heart thumped and thumped until there at his house, on the shelf, laid the great sword, Tessuiga.  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
Tell me how you like it. I also wanted to tell readers that I like to spell Tetssuiga as in Tessuiga. I do that because a lot of people put that in as well. The songs can be found at, Evanescence: My Immortal: www. Evanescence. Com Every Little Thing: Ai No Uta: www. Inuyashaworld. com 


	13. Secrets of Kagome and Inuyasha from Tess...

**Hey back again with this fic! Sorry for not updating for like a month! I bet you people hate me.....! I just didn't have the time. I had a block in my writing. I just hate school. Too much homework. I just want to say I am considering putting this story on hold and write a fic about Kagome, Ayamae, Sango, and Rin being celebs. I some how got this idea from listening to The Cheetah Girls..... I know! It is a girl kind of song but.....it was catchy.... I heard it when some students at my school were practicing a dance for it..Tell me if it is a good idea. Oh yeah and I forgive you .....forgot name.. Sorry for forgetting your name. I didn't look on it in a _LONG_ time. I am starting to use italic and bold for this because I want this to be cool and wicked. Though I won't be using Microsoft Words....I'll definitely _TRY_ and see the mistakes in this. I have been experiencing problems on my keyboard so a lot more mistakes will be up. I swear I will bash Kikyo! In the other fics I read.....Kikyo slaps Kag!!! Sniff Sniff! _Stabs Kikyo_ Well I am just a moron ain't I? Well I need help right now. I have problem trying to get my music on my computer to go on my site and set it as background music..... anyone out there is a wiz at it plzzzz help the innocent here from the evil computer. Basically I just want to see how I can put my downloaded music on my site. Is that possible? If anyone here knows a good music download site and its _LEGAL and FREE_....plz tell me. People vote for my next fan fic pair. Sess/Kag or Koug/Kag. I am being fair and making not Inu/Kag because I just like Sess/Kag together. Well anyway! Help VOTE! I am though might end this story after a few more chapters.**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't want to say this but I do **not** own Inuyasha. Co_

Chapter 13: Secret of Kagome and Inuyasha from Tessuiga

**At Inuyasha's House!**

'Inuyasha.....it is time to reveal your sword and heritage. I hope you and the miko will be alright from 'him'. He is your greatest enemy' thought Sesshoumaru as he looked at the great fang....

* * *

Kagome was off the stage and went to the girls washroom to think about what just happened. She always though she and Inuyasha had a link, but now it seems she had her doubt. Inuyasha though was known to have been a womanizer, she can always see that if he is charming someone or actually mean it. She loved him with all her heart and now......she was just confused. She knew _'she'_ was a slut and a boyfriend stealer, but how could she do that. Kagome was thinking between the lines of _castrating_ Inuyasha and the same lines as placing a picture of Kikyo and Naraku in the halls and then place Kikyo and Hojo picture there too. She had her sources of finding Kikyo in ...._Positions_ at school. Right now she just doesn't want to think about it and just go see Sango. She will have to talk to Sango about a plan. Just all of a sudden Kagome's cell rang and she answered with a classic, " Hello? " 

"Kagome?"said a familiar voice. It was Kagome's mom. Kagome said nothing. "Kagome I know your there. Come home... I need to talk to you RIGHT now! It is an emergency! Come home now. Bye!" Kagome was just putting her cell away and wondering what just happened. She walked out of the washroom and went straight for Sango and Miroku who was just talking. "Sango I need to go. My mom just told me I need go home quick. Where is Inuyasha?" said Kagome in a hurried voice. 

"Ummmmm, he went to some place because his brother called." said Sango who was now hitting Miroku on the head with some bottle. Kagome giggled and left to her house. She went to her car and drove into Cerulean Avenue and turned a right at the stop sign. In 5 minutes she was at her house because she drove at MPH. She drove into her parking lot and then saw there were two cars there that look very familiar. She shrugged and went in since it was colder than it was supposed to be. She quickly ran into the warmth of her home. She took off her jacket and put it on the coat rack. She then took off her shoes before shouting, "Tadaima!" Kagome practically knew where her mom will be so she went to the kitchen to meet her. And there she was with.....Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha who was holding a sword and her mom was holding something else. Mom what are they doing here? I thought this was an emergency!"Kagome said in an unlady like manner. 

"Honey, it is. For some reason..... I don't want this to happen but it is too late. It has something to do with the sword Tessuiga and the Shikon No Tama. You had an amazing past. In your past life you were a powerful Miko. You and Inuyasha back then were soul mates. The Miko before you, Midoriko, a well respected Miko made this jewel that I have in my hand now. You were its protector. Your life has been to protect this jewel. Finally one day you saw Inuyasha, the Hanyou who you fell in love with, fighting a horse demon and was injured bad. You purified the demon with your Miko Flames. Since then Inuyasha was in love with you. Once day when you were walking by a river, you saw what you will not imagine seeing.....Inuyasha kissing another Miko, Kikyo. In this time, Kikyo is the reincarnation of the previous Kikyo who stole your Inuyasha. After what you saw, you ran and fell into a cliff and the Shikon No Tama disappeared for five centuries. Now it has some how rose again and once again in your hands. Inuyasha however killed Kikyo when you died and then killed himself by falling into the heart of Mt. Fuji. Back then the sword Tessuiga was for Inuyasha. He gave it to his older brother Sesshoumaru. Now history is repeating itself. Inuyasha's love for you made Tessuiga pulsate across the land. Once the pulsing slowed down, the Shikon No Tama glowed above the world and shot itself here for your arrival. Please Kagome. I was once a Miko myself. I know how to see the future and past. I saw Kikyo kiss Inuyasha. It was not real. Kikyo forced herself on Inuyasha. You can't let her separate the love you have. She is pure _'EVIL'_. She and Naraku are trying to kill you. They already knew of their past long ago. They are miko and demon. You need to destroy them."said Kagome's mom.

Kagome can hardly believe what she heard. She was a miko. She always knew she was special since seven years old. When she was in the pool and was attacked by some kind of fish thing, she glowed pink and destroyed the fish. She turned to Inuyasha who was right now in shock that he was once a great Hanyou. "Inuyasha....is it true that Kikyo forced yourself on you........." 

"Yeah....I am so sorry Kagome. I didn't know what happened. I saw her approach and then she was suddenly in front of me. I was there frozen for some odd reason. I just want to tell you Kagome that I am sorry and that I love you very much....." said Inuyasha before he was crushed by a death hug. Kagome launched herself onto Inuyasha after he said that. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was talking to Kagome's mom about like how they are going to be like family in like a few days if this lasts anymore longer. Some how Kagome began to glow pink and Inuyasha glowed red. Kagome's close suddenly turned into a white haiori and red hakama. Inuyasha however looked a bit different. Inuyasha wore red hakama and haiori. Suddenly the Shikon No Tama flew to Kagome and the same with Tessuiga except it flew to Inuyasha. They were in shock. Somehow a delicate bow and some arrows appeared right in front of Kagome. The bow was gold with aqua stripes. At the end it has gold phoenix feathers. The arrows had a blue metallic head and the wood part had a K.H. on it and the end it had some blue feathers. Kagome somehow knew it was hers and took it. After she grabbed it, in the front of Inuyasha was a dark red whip. It had spikes at the end and it had stripes of blue on it. Inuyasha grabbed it and put it at his waist.

"Kagome and Inuyasha, you have now transformed into miko form and hanyou form and I will teach you a concealing spell tomorrow Inuyasha. I hope you take down Naraku because he will be a potential threat to the world. I wish you good luck" said Hitomi, Kagome's mom. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to each other and said in unison, "It is time to take _them_ down.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter because the next chapter will be on the fastest 2 weeks later. I try using HTML and see if this works.... I hope it does. Review please :D 


	14. The AllyWay Fight Part One

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I was having major stress by having a HUGE project due and tomorrow is my friends birthday! Happy Birthday Shawn! Like he'll read this...... ANYWAY! I had things to do and stuff so less update. And if anyone who says if this is an excuse! THIS ISN'T!!! Ask my one of my friends...... He just got a story updated and it is a lemon which is weird....This story is gonna be short since I have to find then buy or vice versa a present for my friend......It is so hard for me to do that since it is like he is so into cards and I'm like not no more.... I hope people don't kill me and stuff because this is is fourth last chapter... This story just isn't getting reviews. After this I am starting write a story called A Life of the Cold and Passionate. I'll give you the storyline in this thing! ONE MORE THING! The name of the band has no meaning since I suck at Japanese...**

**Summery:_He was in the band of the Youkai Mono along with four other people. They were rich, famous, hansome, well built, and even got all the girls swooning over them. One of them was also known as the Cold Demon. He always got whatever he want. But one day it wasn't like every other day. No one ever defied or argued with him, except this one girl. She was fiery, hot, passionate, sexy, and even the look alike of his brother's woman. He found her interesting. Fiery and hot. She was the one for him. It was love at first sight. The only problem is that she is a middle class woman and he was the most famous, successful, rich, and hansome man in the world. What was his name? Sesshoumaru. What was her name? Kagome. S/K!_**

How you think? I am starting this story probably after this story so....yea! On with the story!

**Disclaimer: You know the saying.....I don't own Inuyasha. If I did....you would probably see me on Japanese television...but that won't happen.**

**Chapter: The Fight in the Alleyway Part One**

"Inuyasha try relaxing yourself and feel the calmness within yourself. Use that energy to a glow and form it to your body to conceal the demon side!"said Hitomi. Inuyasha nodded and did what she said and after a few minutes Inuyasha was in his human self. Kagome on the other hand was learning combat skills from Sesshoumaru. She jumped and dodged the katana which was about to hit her head. She quickly countered Sesshoumaru with her jump then back flipped and kick Sesshoumaru in the jaw. Because of the fact that Sesshoumaru is a full blooded youkai, his injuries heals fast. Kagome was advancing fast in attacks in melee combat and in weapon combat. She was almost as good as Sesshoumaru. _Almost_. Sesshoumaru than taught her how to use her Miko powers into speed and run from danger. Kagome however quickly mastered it. Inuyasha himself was having a bit of trouble attacking Sesshoumaru since he is half demon, Sesshoumaru is fighting at demon level. Inuyasha was learning fast of how to use his semi-poison claw since he is half demon.

After about a month of training and enduring Kikyo's gay talk about how she was better than everyone, Kagome and Inuyasha was masters at all of their skills. Kagome however found out that she can have the power to withstand and elements. Inuyasha now mastered his concealing spell and was looking human without wearing a wig or a hat. Sesshoumaru and Hitomi was now teaching them how to put their energy into elemental attacks. Kagome mastered it within minutes while Inuyasha took a week. They were now back in school and talking to their friends. They found out that Miroku came from a long line of monks and Sango came from a long line of Demon Slayers. They were both training with their moms and dads since they knew about the story.

It was a Friday when Kagome walked into her class. She walked in to find Kikyo in tight shorts which goes to her inner thighs, a black tank top that goes to her stomach. Kagome wasn't surprised that she was in that outfit. She always knew that she liked her things short. Kagome wasn't surprised when all the guys except Inuyasha and Miroku were drooling on their Math text book. Kagome was laughing her ass off when she saw her Math teacher asking how come their books are always stained with drool or some other substance. She never knew why Kikyo liked doing that. She had her theories.

_Number 1: She collects all their youth power and make herself look younger and she is really an old woman witch!_

_Number 2: She was a person who loves to suck on their drools at night when she goes to the school and steals their book to masturbate with it._

_She was just a weird person_

Kagome however trying to believe all of her theories and just think Kikyo is a very weird person. She was just walking out of her school and going to a narrow alleyway because it was a short cut to where her house was. She was walking when Kikyo stood there with a miko outfit. "Kagome! I want Inuyasha and your never going to stop me. You may have miko powers but you know shit about how to use it! Let see who will win? My miko powers or your puny little innocent face?" Kagome just shrugged. She was already sensing Kikyo's power which was a strong vibrant purple glow. However she already knew Kikyo was tainted. Her purple aura was a dark purple. Kagome's aura was a vibrant blue with pink swirls in between the blue. She was pure.

_She had power._

* * *

Sorry about that extremal short chapter. I was in a hurry. I just wanted to tell you that after part two is when they fight Naraku and his evil. Have to go. Bye people! 


End file.
